The Point of No Return
by xXdarkblossomXx
Summary: Sometimes it takes a dramatic event like the kidnapping of a family member to come to terms with your emotions. GustxLinda
1. Chapter 1

**It's been _so long_ since I've tried to write anything. School and then work have devoured my life. However, recently I've been spending my spare time playing My Time at Portia...it's a very unhealthy obsession. I haven't really found many fanfictions out there and I was itching to read one...so I wrote one instead. I apologize for my rusty writing skills and short chapters. That's how I roll. Enjoy**!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The Builder smiled down at the warm creature resting on her lap as she sat on the couch talking with Ginger. A hand came to gently rest on QQ as he snored softly, his head nuzzling her side. Returning her attention to the redhead, Linda suggested, "What about Albert?" Her dark eyebrows wiggled as a mischievous smile slowly worked its way to her face. She really thought Ginger should pursue a bachelor, as the woman was very sweet and deserved love. It had to be difficult cooped up in the house without much human interaction during the daytime with her family members working and Russo running errands. Linda figured a boyfriend would drop by and keep her company every so often.

"What _about_ Albert?" Ginger responded wearily, giving her friend a sideways glance with her emerald-colored eyes.

"I mean, he clearly has a thing for you…"

Waving her hand dismissively, she retorted, "Although Albert is kind and good to my brother, Albert has a thing for _everyone_." The young woman adjusted her gaze to the trinket she was working on. "I don't need a boyfriend. _You_ on the other hand...why don't we find someone for you."

Linda could feel heat climbing from her neck to her face, blue eyes now fixated on QQ's breathing as she attempted to avoid looking at her friend, thinking it would cause the conversation to dissipate. Ginger's hands had stopped working the material resting in her lap as her attention had been turned to Linda.

"Why are you blushing? Oh...do you already have someone in mind?" There was amusement laced in Ginger's calm voice. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she stared at her blushing friend. "Who is it?"

Blue eyes rolled and Linda shook her head. "I am perfectly fine as a single, independent woman," Linda announced somewhat jokingly, unknowing that Gust had entered the house quietly through the front door. Ginger's head turning to look at her brother was what tipped Linda off, who then turned her head as well. The shade of her blush deepened upon laying eyes on the tall, blond man. He was frozen in motion in his signature stance with one hand shoved in his pocket, his expression seemingly blank per usual.

That _stupid_ blank expression. Gust was clearly the most complicated person in town to read emotions...if he even had any, which she wasn't quite sure that he did. All attempts at provoking him to show feelings had mostly failed thus far, although just from observing his actions it was clear he was fiercely protective of his sister. About the most the Builder was ever able to squeeze out of him was his longing to be a great designer. It was only after becoming what Linda considered friends with Gust did she learn about his life dreams, which was the extent of what he shared with her. He seldom spoke deeply about anything else. Even as friends, Gust was a man of few words and his baseline temperament was being standoffish.

Even despite his cold, hard demeanor and regular harsh words, the woman couldn't suppress the butterflies that formed in her stomach when seeing him. If one could die of embarrassment and regret, Linda would have died right then and there. Even though she knew Gust would never have feelings for her, she knew any sliver of a chance had likely dissolved in that very moment hearing her say she was fine alone.

"What are you staring at?" the man said aloofly in his deep voice. With that, he stalked into the hallway and to his room.

There was an awkward silence between the two women, Linda staring down at QQ in shame. After a few minutes of the continued silence, Ginger suddenly clutched the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"No…" she drawed out, eyes widening in disbelief. Light laughter filled the room as the redhead reacted to what had just happened, putting pieces of Linda's reaction together.

"It's not what you think!" Linda exclaimed, trying to defend herself. It was evident Ginger had caught on from the situation and was now assuming Linda's affections were for Gust. "I was just embarrassed by my statement. It was just awkward, that's all."

Grumbling, the brunette pushed herself up off the couch and cradled QQ under one arm. Moving him softly to his bed, she gave Ginger a parting glance and sheepish wave before heading out the door.

* * *

The rays of the sun started to creep through the east windows of the clinic, illuminating the room that the doctor and Builder were working in. Side-by-side, they worked at a table along the wall of the clinic, grinding herbs and concocting herbal remedies together as they had started to do nearly every Wednesday in the early morning.

Linda had befriended Dr. Xu quickly given that she had been at the clinic most days during the first season she was in Portia. It was before she had learned to craft medicines herself, and eventually she had asked Dr. Xu for some more guidance on herbal remedies. Due to the nature of his profession, Dr. Xu had become protective of the woman.

"I'm not sure going into the Amber Island cave is such a good idea," the white-coated man expressed concertedly. Judging by how Linda had stumbled back into town beaten and tattered after going into the Hazardous Ruins, the man felt concerned for the safety of his best friend venturing into more uncharted territory. "Do you remember when…"

"Yes, Dr. Xu...I remember when I got pummeled in the Hazardous Ruins and stumbled to your house in the middle of the night…" Linda said, exasperated. Every time she mentioned exploring somewhere new, he brought up the story of the Hazardous Ruins incident. It was coming from a place of compassion, and she knew that, but it wasn't going to stop her from exploring. Not to mention she had taken this adventure as a commission and really needed the Gols. As he started to open his mouth, Linda cut him off by saying, "Yes, I know. Be careful and always take some remedies with me and ask you if I ever need any help."

The black-haired man peered over the top of his glasses at his companion. "Ah, you know me so well."

"I've heard it enough times from you that I know exactly what you'll say."

The doctor laughed and elbowed the woman in the side. As a traveling doctor prior to coming to Portia, he had seen many disturbing and unsettling things at other cities when caring for Builders. It was a gamble as to what monsters would be encountered when exploring new territory and how strong those monsters would be. That was one reason why he had decided to settle in Portia. He was tired of seeing all the gore and aftermath of explorations, and the occasional occurrences of not being able to save someone. Although he had provided many great services for the other cities where his talents were put to great use, he was proud to serve the smaller city of Portia and its citizens, even though necessary medical assistance was few and far between at times. Still, there were some older residents that needed chronic care of high blood pressure and high blood sugar as well...not to mention Ginger and her condition.

Peering over at her friend, Linda offered a smile. The doctor was so kind to her. She was lucky to have made such great friends during her time at Portia thus far. The people were all so kind and caring, and definitely more laid back than in the other cities.

"We all appreciate you, ya know," Linda said seriously, knowing that Dr. Xu often felt like his talents may be put to better use elsewhere. She knew his internal struggle of being happy here in Portia, but also feeling as though he was doing a disservice to others that needed more extreme care in the other cities where there were more Builders and members of those Civil Corps.

A sly smile pulling at the corners of her lips, she quirked an eyebrow. "Especially one person in particular."

"Oh, no…" He knew what was coming.

The Builder placed a hand on her chest dramatically. "Dr. Xu...my idol! Every time I see him, my heart flutters!" She had gotten to be a pro at imitating Antoine over the past few seasons. The doctor shook his head and shot a glare at his friend as she burst into laughter.

Phyllis entered the clinic in the midst of the laughter and picked up easily on what had just happened. The nurse rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that worked its way to her face.

"You have to admit, he does have flawless skin," Phyllis admitted, referring to Antoine. Dr. Xu considered this comment and could not disagree with that point, although he just did not feel the same way for Antoine. It was puzzling to him as to why the young man working at Portia Commerce Guild fancied him, considering they barely ever interacted.

"I may or may not be secretly dropping off packages of skin care products and signing them as being from you…" Linda trailed off, stealing a glance at the doctor.

"W-What!?" His baffled expression was just the reaction she was hoping for. The two women's laughter keyed him into it being a joke, which he shrugged in response to. "You are horrible." He grabbed his herbal mixtures along with her's since they were now packaged, taking them all over to a cabinet. "Just for that, I'm keeping your mixtures."

Pouting, the woman slumped onto a stool at the side of the table. The antics were ignored by the doctor. After placing the mixtures in the cabinet, he sat down at the desk with the cash register on it, signaling that it was time for work. Bidding them a farewell, Linda got up and exited the clinic to start her day of foraging and resting before heading to the Amber Island cave the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**There are slight game spoilers about what lies in the Amber Island cave from this point forward.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The view of Portia was always the best at dawn when the city was backlit by the rising orange sun that would awaken life in the city. Chirping birds sat in the branches of the trees on Amber Island keenly watching the woman who was currently resting on a tree branch where she could see the view of the city she had grown to love over the past few seasons. Cool, crisp air filled her lungs and her breath came out in white wisps.

An emerging speck caught her eye at the city gate. Squinting, Linda attempted to make out the figure from atop the tree on Amber Island. As the figure grew closer, she recognized it because of what was trailing behind. Gust was rushing to his painting spot near the bridge with QQ failing to keep pace with him and dragging behind like usual.

 _Poor QQ_ , Linda thought, sighing. She continued to watch as Gust set up his easel and paint supplies. Surprisingly, he set it up so he could face the city, which was the opposite direction from the typical setup. Apparently she wasn't the only person that noticed the beauty of the city at dawn as it was adorned by the sun. Gust had an appreciation for art and beauty that she could respect.

QQ eventually caught up and plopped down at Gust's side as the man started to swipe the paintbrush across the canvas. A soft smile flickered to her face as she stared at him. The passion he poured into his work was admirable. It was him letting down his guard and putting emotion into something—his artwork. There was thought put into each meticulous brush stroke, creating life on the once blank canvas. This was a side to the refined man that she rarely glimpsed, as he didn't allow anyone to hover over him as he painted.

Although breathtaking, watching the blond man paint almost made her feel guilty, as if she was infringing on his privacy. This was an activity he performed in solitude for a reason.

Managing to shift her gaze to the ground, she slid off the branch and onto the next one down and continued on down the tree as silently as possible. As much as she loved a great sunrise, it hadn't been the reason she was on Amber Island. Slinking over to the entrance to the cave, she peered inside with her dark blue eyes. There was a dim light pulsing from inside, but it was dark at the entrance of the cave. Reaching around to ensure her iron sword was holstered to her back, she entered the cave, not knowing what to expect.

Meanwhile, Gust's hand was poised over the canvas, but unmoving. His sharp eye for detail had noticed her immediately before he had even set up his easel. It had irked him to an extent that she had been there in the tree and could watch him paint. However, even he could admit that she had been there first and him saying anything otherwise would have been out of line. Besides, it wasn't every day that he noticed someone else slow down and appreciate the beauty of the surroundings.

Unbeknownst to the Builder, his green eyes were trained on her as she wandered behind the trees on the island toward a ginormous, protruding rock. A part of the man wanted to shrug it off, but another part of him was slightly curious as to where she had gone.

 _It's not like I care_ , he thought to himself, although he knew this was a lie. The young man's feelings were hard for him to place. There was a certain fondness he felt for the Builder. He would never admit this to anyone, and barely to himself, as he tried to ignore it a majority of the time. The woman was always inquisitive of how he was, how his work was going, and she had become good friends with his sister. Mostly, he brushed her off, as was his habit.

However, his mind kept taking him back to the night he saw her stumble back from the Hazardous Ruins. The man had been about to go to sleep when he had heard a _clank_ outside. This had annoyance surging through his veins, as there was no way he could sleep with noise outside. He had peered outside his bedroom window into the night, the dim light from the street lamp illuminating the feminine frame that had collapsed onto the ground, her sword having been what had clamored to the stone path. The unmoving body had struck a panic in him that he hadn't experienced in years—a feeling he thought was only reserved for family members. Sure, Gust was cold and callous a majority of the time, but he wasn't entirely heartless. He had rushed to the door to assist the woman, but found she had started crawling toward Dr. Xu's house by the time he swung the door open. The panic was slowly washed away with relief upon her movement and seeing the doctor rush from his house to come to her aid.

His hand wavered as he considered returning to his painting, but he let this hand drop to his side as his attention once again returned to the island. He waited a few minutes to make sure she didn't reappear.

Setting down his paintbrush into the bucket of water at the foot of the easel, the man made his way over the bridge and up to the side of the protruding rock formation. Peering around it, he noted the entrance to a cave. This must be the Amber Island cave he had heard his father discussing at some point.

Mouth curling down in disgust of the dirt and filth that was likely inside, the man shoved a hand in one pocket and strolled back across the bridge to his painting. Gust returned to his task after shooting one last glance in the direction of the cave.

"Don't be stupid like last time," he grumbled in regard to the woman.

* * *

Along the way to the last room of the cave, Linda had picked up various items that she remembered the townsfolk mentioning were lost or stolen. It had become clear that the bandirats she was encountering had snuck into the city and looted people's property.

Heaving a sigh, the woman stabbed her sword into the soft earth and knelt down, swiping the back of her hand across her forehead to remove the sweat. Her limit had been reached at this point, as bandirats had jumped her from behind when she had been recovering the stolen items for her friends in Portia. Swinging her backpack onto the ground, she pulled some apple juice out and took a swig as she gazed over the edge of the metal overlook she was perched on. Below, her eyes rested upon an oversized rat wielding a fork fit for his size. He was lounging on a couch eating meat off the fork, his minions standing around him, on guard to defend him from anything that may come to harm him.

Standing abruptly to run back to the entrance in order to exit the cave, the Builder froze when the large rat hopped off the couch and pointed the tip of the fork at her from below.

"Who dares to enter my lair?" he shrieked, swinging the fork angrily.

"Are you the one stealing from the citizens of Portia?" she demanded. The rat chuckled somewhat maniacally, clearly proud of himself. There was a glimmer of an unidentified emotion in his beady eyes. His intentions quickly became apparent.

"I've managed to steal everything I wanted from the people in Portia...but I have no one to share all these possessions with." Linda couldn't help but let out a brash laugh at the thought. "They call me the Bandirat Prince. Come, share my possessions and be my Princess."

Placing a hand on her hip and the other hand on her chin as if thinking, she hummed. "Hmm...I don't think so."

"It's not a question," the Bandirat Prince bellowed.

Turning to run back through the cave before having to struggle with the Prince, Linda called, "It's still a no for me!" As she ran, she overheard the Prince order his minions to chase after her. The bandirats were fast, especially against her lagging pace due to lack of stamina.

The light of day splashed across her body as the woman finally emerged out of the cave right as the bandirats were clawing at her back. Linda crumpled to the ground from the flood of relief through her body. Falling onto her back, she stared up at the white, puffy clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Princess…?" all three women murmured in horror, staring intently at the Builder, their hands suspended in midair with their cups of tea. Linda was sitting at The Round Table with Emily, Alice, and Ginger. It was early evening, so Ginger had been able to make the trek to meet the others for tea. The Builder had just explained what she had encountered in the Amber Island cave to the three women who had been eagerly listening.

The brunette nodded and sipped her tea. "Yeah, Princess. It was super creepy."

Alice scoffed. "That's not romantic at all." Emily's brows furrowed and she stared inquisitively at Alice before shaking her head.

"You never know, maybe he would be nicer than…" Ginger started, but Linda shot her a death glare to silence her. The redhead hadn't let go of her assumption that her friend had feelings for her brother. As if on cue, the suited man strutted into the building with Albert. Not sparing them a glance, the two men sat down across the room and started discussing business matters.

After waiting a few minutes for the intensity of their discussion to die down, Linda got up and approached the two. She fished a lamp out of her backpack and held it for Gust to see.

"So, I found this lamp in the Amber Island cave. Ginger said it was yours?" The man barely laid his emerald eyes on the object before they slid to lock with her gaze in disgust.

"It's filthy. You can keep it."

Albert rested his elbow on the table and placed his hand on his forehead, sighing. His best friend really had a way with words...a rude and blunt way. The co-owner of A&G Construction was not oblivious to the way Linda hung around and made a point to try and talk to Gust. He had noticed his best friend's initial annoyance of the woman after her arrival in Portia had eventually slipped into a subtle expectancy that he knew Gust was unaware of.

"I mean, I can clean it for you…"

"No, just keep it. I doubt you could get it completely clean."

Pursing her lips together, the woman nodded and slid the item back into her backpack. The two young adults shared another moment of irritated gazing before the woman retreated to her table.

Slumping into the booth, Linda grumbled, "Why is he always such a dick?" Ginger almost spit out her tea.

The four females continued to talk about the disdainful Bandirat Prince over the rest of their tea, Linda stealing glancing in Gust's direction the entire night. He was sitting with his back to them, and her actions were not unnoticed by Albert.

"You couldn't have been a little nicer, Gust?" the man said lowly, not wanting the women to overhear.

The architect held Albert's soft blue gaze. "I was just being honest."

The black-haired man slid down in his chair ever so slightly in defeat, slapping a hand to his face. "You never were good with words." Gust's demeanor remained unchanged, but there was an air of question about him. "We really need to work on how you talk to Linda."

"That's pretty specific." Green eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure what you're implying, but whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." With such a cold exterior, it was nearly impossible to see the warmth the Builder brought to the man. Albert knew it was there, though. Having worked and been best friends with the man for years, he was one of the only people that could pinpoint subtle changes in his body language and attitude.

* * *

The farmer and the Builder walked arm-in-arm back toward the gate of the city that exited to the paths to their houses. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, both being too groggy to talk anymore. When the four girls got together, they were always late nights at The Round Table that they often regretted the next day, not because they were drinking alcoholic beverages, but because they were just so tired from staying up.

Emily squeezed Linda's arm as a farewell as they got to the front of the brunette's house. Her blue eyes trailed after Emily as she hopped the short stone wall and ran through the wheat field toward the farmhouse.

Heading inside, Linda pulled out all the items she had found in the cave early that day. A multitude of items were splayed out across the wooden floor, but there was only one that kept her attention.

Picking up the lamp delicately, she brushed some of the dirt off and turned it over in her hands. Taking a cloth and scooting over to a small basin of water, the woman wiped the lamp down carefully until it was shining like new. Part of her did it to prove Gust wrong, but the other part…

Why was Gust never happy? Even someone so callous deserved happiness. Was it there and she just couldn't see it? It was clear she had chipped away at some of the cold exterior of the architect, but very rarely did happiness ever shine through, if ever. Linda was fairly certain that Gust did not know how to smile, as she had never witnessed one.

"Why do I care so much?" the woman whispered, feeling like her heart was suddenly being constricted.

* * *

The scent of eggs brought the young Builder out of her sleep. Eyes fluttering open, she was greeted with wide, brown eyes that caused her to jolt into a sitting position. Dr. Xu handed her a plate of eggs as he lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Linda scarfed the meal down, realizing she was starving after having used all that energy yesterday.

It was not unusual for the doctor to let himself into her home and greet her with breakfast the day after her explorations. It was apparent that he came just to make sure she had made it back alive. The first time he had done this, Linda had nearly killed him in her state of morning fog after being woken up. His presence had frightened her enough that, not realizing it was just him, she had launched herself out of bed wielding an ax. Luckily, that hadn't happened since that first time.

"Umm…" Linda looked at Dr. Xu, trying to decipher why he appeared puzzled. "Why were you sleeping with a lamp?" One eyebrow was quirked in question.

Immediately, her face grew hot, realizing that she had brought the lamp to bed with her in the sleep-dazed state she was in last night. "Err…" She swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "That's a good question that I do not have the answer to."

"Is it yours?"

If she could grow any redder, she did. "I mean...yeah?" It technically was now since Gust had told her to keep it. "I found it. I was cleaning it right before bed and must have just brought it with me. I was really tired and not thinking straight." Waving the situation off, she finished her eggs. Dr. Xu took the plate and sat it on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling? Any injuries that need addressed?" Gently, he took her arms in his hands and started to observe them. The woman shook her head, having applied her own remedies after exiting the cave yesterday. Most everything had either healed or started to. Seeming to approve of her health, the man pushed off the bed and stood up. "You don't have to go back in there, do you?" Linda made a face. "Well...just be careful."

The brunette expressed her appreciation for his friendship and concern before he left. Still mortified about the lamp, she rubbed her forehead and sighed. With her other hand, she gently brushed her fingertips over the cool metal of the lamp. It looked brand new with not a speck of dirt on it.

In the mix of emotions, she got out of bed, changed, and freshened up. After slipping the lamp into her backpack, she ran to A&G Construction. Many days she came to visit the men that worked at A&G, as she enjoyed dropping in on many of the Portians to chat briefly. It had become part of her routine. There were few days here and there where she would miss visiting people due to ruin diving or exploring, though.

Upon entering the building, Albert greeted her kindly. Per usual, Gust kept staring down at a project he was working on. She never went unnoticed, though, as there was always a small flutter in his chest that annoyed him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her closing the distance between the door and his desk. His hand continued to sketch, but the pencil felt looser in his now perspiring hand.

 _Thump_. Now he was looking at her, a look of determination strewn across her features. The item she had nearly slammed down on the desk was his lamp. Green eyes flickering to the lamp for a brief moment before returning to her unblinking gaze, he noted that the lamp looked pristine.

There was a glimmer of expectancy in her blue eyes, her shoulders tense. What was she expecting? An apology? For him to thank her?

The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, the boldness and determination coming as amusement to him. Recognizing the almost-smile, Linda was satisfied. Silently, she turned and stalked out of the building.

Albert glanced between the door and Gust. "Looks like she proved you wrong," he laughed, moving to stand in front of the architect's desk. Gust's eyes were fixated on the lamp, his drawing hand laying down the pencil and brushing over the lamp.

"That she did," he admitted to his best friend. The bold determination of the woman was...attractive. There was a sort of respect for someone who could rise up to meet Gust's blunt nature instead of being stifled by it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It had been two weeks. Fourteen whole days of not seeing her chestnut brown hair cascading over her shoulders or her sparkling blue eyes that he now realized he had grown accustomed to seeing nearly every day. The look of determination adorning her features at their last encounter was etched into his mind. It was unnerving that the image of her slamming down the lamp was what invaded his mind when laying down to sleep. It was puzzling, as he had not felt the unidentified feelings he had for this particular woman before.

Was she ignoring him? Avoiding him? Or was she just busy? Granted, he had been a tad more harsh than usual lately...

Irritation. Frustration. Confusion. Various emotions swirled through him.

Although typically quiet, the redheaded female felt a different air about her brother. "Gust, is something bothering you?"

As if snapping him out of thought, he blinked at his sister. "It's nothing."

This was a lie, obviously. Ginger let it rest for a minute before prodding a bit more out of concern for her brother. "You're always taking care of me, Gust, but you know that you can tell me when something is wrong."

There was no possible way for him to discuss this with her. Gust did not even understand the complicated emotions. How was he to form words about them? This was the last thing Ginger needed to worry about with her condition. Ginger needed to worry about herself, not about others. He told her this frequently, although she never seemed to pay mind to his words. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he thought about how he had blamed Ginger for the death of their mother. His sweet, compassionate sister…

The man had been turned away, attempting to find a grasp on his emotions as they stood at the city gate. Pivoting, Gust's emerald eyes grew wide with sudden fear as two rats mirroring Ginger's size grabbed her. Shock and terror constricted her throat, denying a scream from erupting as the rats drug her into a door opening in the gate wall.

"Ginger!" The door slammed shut right as Gust rushed to the opening after his sister. His masculine hands pounded and searched the wall, desperate for a way to find his sister, but it was one that only opened from the inside. "Damn it. Damn it!" the man yelled. Breathing shallow, panic coursed through him.

How could he let this happen to her? He came along on these walks with her to make sure she was okay and to protect her because he viewed her as fragile, not to mention he cared because she was his sister. His own flesh and blood. The only other living, breathing remnant of their mother.

* * *

Frantic pounding jolted Linda out of her sleep. She had turned in early for the night after a particularly rigorous day in the Abandoned Ruins. Pushing herself off the bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she strolled over to the door as the incessant pounding continued. Confused, she swung the door open and was greeted with a sight she would never have expected in a million years.

"Linda, you have to-" A disheveled Gust was pointing and panting, fumbling over his words. The poised and refined composure was completely lost, diminished into a distraught man standing there with his tie askew and flyaways in his hair. It was apparent he had ran full speed all the way to her house and the panic would not allow him to catch his breath. It was beyond him as to why he hadn't gone straight to the Civil Corps and why he had ended up at the Builder's house instead.

The brunette was horrified to open the door to this scene, as she knew something not short of the world ending had to be taking place for Gust to be there in such a state. Immediately, her chest tightened at his alarming demeanor. Grabbing his arm, she led him inside and sat him down on the chair closest to the door to help him catch his breath and attempt to calm down.

The man's head was lowered, almost as if in shame. Golden blond locks blocked part of his face. Anger and guilt now clouded his mind, restraining him from being able to talk.

Crouching down in front of him, without even thinking, Linda brushed the hair away from his face so she could see it in its entirety. The action helped calm him to an extent and some of the anger dissipated. Although he typically would have flinched away at her touch, he allowed her to take his hands gently in a kind gesture to be comforting.

"Gust, tell me what happened."

"Ginger...they took Ginger." Words were clearly not his forte, even in crucial moments apparently.

Unknowingly, her breath hitched in her throat. "Who took Ginger?" she managed to whisper.

"These...these...rats!" the blond responded, flustered and embarrassed regarding the words. She had to think he was out of his mind talking about rats kidnapping someone. "We were standing at the city gate at the path toward Amber Island and they just...they opened a wall in the stone gate and took her."

His large hands started to squeeze hers unconsciously. "How could I-" He shook his head, anger and disgust playing across his normally blankless face. "How could I let this happen?" His hands were nearly crushing her more dainty ones, but she endured the pain.

His gaze came to meet hers and they stared at each other for a long, silent moment. Linda had so desperately wanted to see this man express emotions, but these were not the ones she had envisioned. Despite his obvious rage against himself, she could see how vulnerable he was in this moment. How open he was to allowing another person to witness and experience what he was feeling and thinking.

"This is _not_ your fault," Linda said sternly, holding his gaze. Standing, she walked across the room to retrieve him a glass of water. While bringing it back, she said, "It was the bandirats. They're from the Amber Island cave. There must be tunnels from the cave that connects to the walls of the gate and that must be how they stole items from people in the city."

Reluctantly accepting the glass of water, the man slumped back in the chair. "What could they possibly want with my sister?"

There was no great way of breaking the news to Gust. Linda hadn't given the Prince what he wanted, so he took it for himself. "There is a Bandirat Prince deep in the cave. He...he wanted me to stay and be his Princess."

"So…" The man was slow at putting the pieces of information together, likely due to the shock of the entire fiasco.

"I think he took Ginger to be his Princess."

At that, the glass in Gust's hand shattered under the pressure he exerted on it in another moment of rage. Jumping up from the chair, the shards of glass scattered across the wooden floorboards, mixing with the blood that was now dripping from his hand.

"I'll _kill_ him," the man snapped, his features dark. Before the man could bolt for the door, Linda grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't be stupid." The words were similar to the ones he had murmured when he had watched her disappear into the cave on Amber Island that day. "We need a strategic plan if we're going to properly rescue Ginger, which we will. I promise you, we will." The sincerity in her voice did not go unnoticed, and she was able to coax the man into sitting back down so she could clean and bandage his hand before they went to talk to the Civil Corps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The tall blond man was the only person perturbed by the current plan for the rescue mission. Impulsively, he wanted to save Ginger _now_. There was no time for hesitation. His delicate sister was in that cave with the Bandirat Prince doing who knows what to her. His fists were clenched at his sides as he attempted to keep his cool composure.

However, the rational part of him understood that in order to carry out a successful mission people needed to be prepared and rested. It had only been a few hours since the kidnapping and the plan was to start their mission an hour past dawn.

All three members of the Civil Corps, Dr. Xu, Gale, Gust, and Linda were huddled around the desk in the Civil Corps building. It was planned that Linda and Arlo would venture into the cave since she knew the layout the most and the general habits and actions of the bandirats. Remington would be positioned at the entrance of the cave to guard it, and Sam would be searching the area where Ginger was kidnapped, including trying to find a way in through the gate wall. Dr. Xu would be waiting at the entrance to the cave as well, but ready to move if needed.

Of course, Gale was helping construct the plan, but lacked the physical ability for fighting. He would be waiting outside eagerly for the others to rescue his daughter. It was distraught rather than panic that radiated from the mayor.

Gust, on the other hand, had refused to remain idle and that he would join Arlo and Linda in fighting their way to the Bandirat Prince. There had been an awkward pause before Linda mentioned Gust's distaste for dust, to which he retorted, "A little dust won't hurt me. The least I can do is help fight to get back my sister considering I let this happen in the first place." The young blond man was the only person in the room that felt this was his fault, even after Linda had assured him it wasn't when at her house earlier.

"If you slow us down, you're out," Arlo said sternly, making that very clear. Gust merely nodded. It was useless to attempt to convince him otherwise, although Linda had never seen him fight before. His battling abilities were questionable to the others in the room, but they didn't challenge him regarding joining the two into the cave simply because he was stubborn and would likely force himself into coming.

Once the plan was set, everyone started heading their separate ways except for Gust and Linda. The woman stared at him inquisitively as he strolled alongside her. Before addressing the Civil Corps about the matter, Gust had straightened his appearance. Both his stature and appearance were nearly back to what Linda would consider the norm.

Although Gust appeared to have regained his composure on the outside, his stomach was in knots. Ginger's expression of terror was ingrained in his mind, the kidnapping replaying again and again. Internally, an extreme guilt gripped at him. If he had been paying attention this never would have happened, but he had been thinking about _her_. The Builder was the one he wanted to blame this on, the one that had been occupying his mind and distracting him from protecting his sister. Even after Ginger was taken, she was the first person that popped into his head. Gust should have gone to the Civil Corps, but instead his feet had led him straight to the woman's house. Unconsciously, he had been seeking both assistance for his sister and comfort for himself. Blame could not be placed on her no matter how much he wanted to pin it on someone else. Owning his mistakes was important, and this was only his doing. Sleep would be out of the question unless he got a few drinks in him.

As he veered toward The Round Table, Linda started objecting. "You need to be in the right mind tomorrow to save Ginger."

"I need sleep to be in the 'right mind' to save her. I'm not going to sleep unless I have a few drinks." As he entered the establishment, he could hear the soft padding of her feet behind him. Biting his tongue, he restrained himself from snapping at her that he didn't need a babysitter.

The brunette plopped down in the booth across from him at the table when he sat, ordering a drink for herself as well, figuring one wouldn't hurt. After finding her good friend had been abducted by those filthy bandirats, she needed a little something to help numb the pain of it all. It was understandable that the young architect needed some alcohol in his system. Linda couldn't imagine how difficult this must be for him, knowing he was still pinning this on himself.

Silence lulled between the two until their drinks were sat down in front of them. As Gust glanced at her as he took a swig of his drink, she stared at him with that same look of determination he had last seen on her weeks ago. There were no words necessary...she was going to get Ginger back. Maybe this was why he had ended up at her place instead of the Civil Corps. Ginger was dear to her as well, and he knew she would put her own life on the line for his sister.

He feared he was turning red thinking back to his complete loss of composure earlier, but it was assumed to be a consequence of the alcohol. Vulnerable...he had been vulnerable. Such an emotional state hadn't been witnessed by anyone except his mother when she was alive and his sister. Even his father had barely ever seen Gust in a vulnerable nature. The walls built to cover his vulnerable nature had been torn down in a moment of fear, and he couldn't take that back. It was embarrassing to say the least. He felt rattled and exposed.

The drinks kept coming. Well, for Gust at least. Linda maintained the quiet lull between them and simply watched him down a few beverages and refrained after her one drink. The man's alcohol tolerance was impressive, although he was much taller than the woman and she was basing it off herself. At this point, she would have been passed out. It was apparent when he finally stood that he was indeed affected by the alcohol, as he had to clutch the top of the booth tightly to steady himself.

Without paying her so much as a glance, the man managed to stumble outside and then balance himself by leaning against the building. Mind fogged from the alcohol, he slowly realized he was once again showing vulnerability that he so despised.

"Damn…" he muttered. The drinks had honestly been an intentional method for assisting him in sleeping, but eventually they had turned into a remedy for his shame in not being able to pull Ginger away from the bandirats in the first place.

It would not be possible for him to make it home in such a state unless he crawled, in which he would not bring himself to do such an act. That would be pathetic and allow even more people to witness this vulnerable side to him.

An arm slid around his back and his arm fell around the shoulders of the person aiding him in walking. Willingly, he slumped into the person.

Although Gust was thin, he was still heavy because of his height. The small brunette woman steadied herself, having to support a majority of his weight. "Gust, I can't-" An incline would be impossible to conquer with her having to bear all the weight and the stumbling feet of the man she had to support. Guiding the man to her house was much easier than having to battle their way up an incline to his place. Muttering under her breath about him having overdone the "sleep aid," she stumbled with him through the darkness of her home, avoiding the table and desk and finally locating the bed.

Throwing the sheets back, she lowered him onto the bed. Pulling matches out of the bedside table, she sparked one and lit the candle resting there to provide some light. With the man nearly passed out, she started to undo his shoes. Perturbed, he bolted into an upright position. "I can do that myself," he snapped, his words slightly slurred. In a momentary lapse of judgement and near passing out state, he had allowed her to assist him in walking. In the fuzziness of his mind, he thought she was taking him to his own place. Now that he was here in her house and on her bed, he felt it would have to do. There was no energy left to get home. However, he wasn't about to sit there and have her treat him like a child incapable of taking care of himself.

Holding her hands up in defeat, she allowed him to work at his own shoes. After flinging them onto the floor, he remained sitting up. Green and blue locked, the flickering of the candlelight dancing across her features. The man's face suddenly contorted ever so slightly. "Where have you been?" The words fell like weights, a heaviness setting between them.

"Why do you care?" she said flatly, her compassionate nature dissipating as she remembered the frustration she had for the man. There was always a coldness no matter how hard she tried to break past that point with him. The lamp had just been the last straw, with his arrogant attitude just flustering her to the point that she needed some time away. It was apparent to her that despite her best efforts, the man would always remain guarded and her feelings would not be reciprocated. It had been to protect herself, to distance herself...and now here she was, falling back into the same pattern. It wasn't enough time away.

It was true, though, why did he care? Gust had never shown an ounce of interest in her life or her work. Every time she walked into A&G Construction her presence was unacknowledged until she specifically directed a question or statement to him.

The man huffed in response, the tension thickening. "Don't misinterpret the question for caring."

"You-" The breath got caught in her throat, ceasing the words from spilling out of her mouth. It was a constant cycle of hope and hurt. Why wasn't she used to it by now, and why did it always hurt so much? Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shook her head at him, at a loss for words. Could she blame him, though? This was just...Gust. Words were not his forte. Emotions were not his forte. She couldn't ask him to change. She had fallen in love with him knowing he was standoffish and callous. It had just become draining, sucking the life out of her trying to make him understand that she cared for him.

"Fourteen days," he mumbled, his emerald orbs now glaring at her, his mind still fogged from the alcohol. His lips and thoughts felt looser, which was dangerous for a man like Gust.

In that moment, her heart fluttered and all the progress she thought she had made in closing him off and distancing herself was lost. There it was—even with his denial, he did care to an extent. He had been counting the days since he had last seen her. It was subtle, but not unnoticed by the Builder. "I'm here now, and we are going to get Ginger back." Satisfied with the statement, although it didn't answer the question, the man laid all the way down.

 _I'm here now_ …

"Thank you." Sleep enveloped the man abruptly after the words left his lips. Knowing it was a deep sleep from all the drinking, the woman sat there and stared at him for a while. Peacefulness had overcome him only in his sleep. Despite him being an asshole most of the time, she felt he deserved the peace, especially during such a stressful time.

Reaching out, she gently brushed a few stray hairs away from his face. Had she been missing other subtleties that he actually cared? Cupping a cheek in her hand, she brushed her thumb across his smooth skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Emerald eyes fluttered open to chestnut brown hair splayed across the pillow beside him, Linda's features peaceful as she slept. Restraining himself from bolting out of bed, Gust remained still and attempted to grasp at the memories of the night before. The Round Table...alcohol...Linda's house… It all flooded back to him, including the image of her face in the flickering light of the candle.

Again. Embarrassment gripped at him again from having to be taken care of by the woman. Why did he keep putting himself in such a position?

Stifling a yawn, he rubbed his face with a large hand. The small movement drew his companion out of her sleep slowly. When her eyes finally opened, she had a brief shock of not remembering the previous night. With another person in her bed, she was so shocked that she yelped and slid off her side of the bed onto the floor. Mortified at the occurrence, she remained on the floor for a minute pitying herself. During this time, Gust had pushed himself off the bed and stretched. The repaired wooden boards groaned under his feet as he stepped around to where she was.

A hand was extended to her, the act so surprising that she only stared up at him with a quirked eyebrow. Finally, she grabbed his hand and he effortlessly hoisted her to a standing position.

With the sky starting to turn into a bright red-orange to the east, they knew it would only be about an hour before needing to rendezvous at the cave entrance. In order to have some energy for the day, Linda fried bacon and eggs for the two of them and they ate in silence. It was a wonder how Gust was not hungover from the night before. In truth, the man never really got hangovers for whatever reason.

"Do you have an extra iron sword?" The words almost caused the brunette to spit out her milk.

"Do you even know how to use one?" she asked outright, brows furrowing. How could this refined, high-class architect possibly know how to wield a sword?

Giving her the usual blank expression, he retorted, "I have a lot of abilities that may surprise you." Somewhat hesitantly, she retrieved an extra iron sword for her guest and handed it to him. He slipped the strap of the holster over his shoulder.

Both itching to start the mission and get Ginger back safely, they left directly after breakfast and walked to Amber Island. Arlo, Remington, Dr. Xu, and Gale were waiting at the entrance of the cave. It was clear that everyone was eager to get this over with and have the relief of having Ginger back. Simply eyeing the two, Gale did not question why Gust had not come home the night before.

The redheaded leader of the Civil Corps gave a brief overview of the mission before they headed into the cave. Arlo had reluctantly let Linda lead the pack since she was the only one who had set foot in the cave before. Walking briskly through the cave and deeper into a tunnel, it was a while before they encountered any bandirats.

"Back for more?" they screeched at her, some of them having witnessed her escape a few weeks ago. The woman had readied herself to attack, but Arlo had pushed her aside and took care of them. Without an impending threat any longer, Linda confronted him, stabbing the tip of her sword into the ground. "With all due respect, this isn't going to work if you feel the need to do all the fighting. Don't push me out of the way. I've done this before without you."

Chuckling, the man nodded, his blue eyes glimmering with amusement. "I suppose you're right. Sorry, just instinct…"

Linda took the lead again and they fought their way through more tunnels. Gust surprised both of his companions, slicing through bandirats nearly effortlessly. His disdain for dust and filth was concealed well and they hadn't heard one complaint from the man, which was surprising considering they had anticipated that he may be a burden to the rescue mission. The deeper they got into the cave, the more difficult it was to fight the bandirats. Not only were they in larger groups, but they were also much stronger. It was clear that they were getting close to the lair of the Bandirat Prince.

As Linda slashed her sword at one bandirat, another jumped onto her back, raking his claws across her neck and shoulder. The searing pain caused her to stumble. The iron sword slipped from her hand and clanged to the floor, a puff of dust emerging. The rat had started to choke her, her breathing ragged and strained. Launching herself back, she slammed her back into the side of the cave, knocking the air out of the rat.

Knowing she ventured like this and seeing her in action were two completely different things. Gust felt the same panic course through him as when they had taken Ginger when he saw Linda being choked. Just like before, he couldn't get there fast enough. However, Linda was more capable of fighting than his fragile sister. This woman was not delicate or refined. Even after being pummeling in the Hazardous Ruins, she had somehow managed to drag herself to Dr. Xu's house. The Builder had a strong will, determination…

Still, he couldn't just stand there like he had when he watched his sister get taken. There was an anger that bubbled inside his stomach for hurting the woman. As she fell to the ground, clutching for her fallen sword, Gust interjected and stabbed the rat before he could gather himself to attack the woman once again. "I can't have something happen to you too," he muttered, the words escaping his mouth before registering in his mind. He assured himself she hadn't heard them.

As soon as her small hand had encircled the sword, he lifted her up under the stomach with one arm and hurried to join Arlo, who had continued on to clear as many bandirats as he could.

"I can _walk_ , you know," the Builder said, the tip of the sword dragging on the ground and she was carried. Stopping, the tall man set her down on her feet and she adjusted her clothes. Bright red blood was seeping through her sleeve where the claws had broken the skin. "It's nothing." She waved her hand in dismissal, seeing Gust eyeing the blood. The words he uttered a minute ago replayed in her mind, heart fluttering once again. It wasn't the appropriate time to smile, so she suppressed it.

Catching up with Arlo who had made it to the lair, they crouched down with him to survey the area. The large Bandirat Prince was once again lounging on his couch, the giant fork poised in his hand. This time, though, the meat on the fork was being held in front of the face of Ginger, who was sitting stiffly on a second couch that had been placed in the middle of the dim room.

"Eat, my Princess."

She waved a small hand. "N-No thank you, I'm not quite hungry yet."

The large rat shrugged and brought the meat to his face, ripping a large piece from it. Eyes searching Ginger, it appeared she had not been harmed physically. There was a bit of dirt on her clothes, but everything was otherwise intact.

Linda grabbed at Gust's pant leg as he quickly stood and started to rush down the stairs to where the Bandirat Prince was holding his sister captive. The fabric slipped right out of Linda's hands. They needed to analyze the situation before attacking, but Gust had impulsively rushed to the scene.

"I can't let him go down there alone," Linda whispered frantically to Arlo before bolting after him.

The Bandirat Prince cackled at the arrival of the three, while Ginger's green eyes widened. Just at seeing the three, she burst into tears of relief, cradling her head in her hands.

"How dare you make my Princess cry?" the Bandirat Prince snarled.

"You're the one making her cry," Arlo stated matter-of-factly. "I think she's quite relieved to see us. Who do you think you are holding an innocent woman against her will?"

The only other female in the room stepped forward. "She's not your Princess. Stop calling her that." Rage flowed through Linda's veins as she glared at the monster. Her fist was turning white as it clutched the sword tightly. This _thing_ felt he could do whatever he pleased, including taking one of her best friends, and get away with it.

Gust ran toward his sister. A yell was caught in Linda's throat as she watched, eyes wide. She was frozen with panic as she watched the Bandirat Prince swing the fork at him. There was such momentum that the man went flying into the stone wall. Pain and fear rippled through Gust's body, the air being knocked out of him to where he couldn't inhale. Instinctively, he stumbled from the wall still attempting to get to his sister. It was only a few steps enduring excruciating pain before he collapsed to the ground, everything going black. He was breathing again and could hear what was happening, but was too stunned and pained to move.

"Gust!" Linda screamed, becoming even more panicked when he didn't budge. This was soon replaced with rage once again, even more intense than before. "You'll pay for that!"

"Ah, I struck a nerve with my first would-have-been Princess...is he why you wouldn't stay with me?"

Anger fueling her, she launched herself at the Bandirat Prince. Dodging his swings, she managed to get in close enough proximity to start slashing at him with her sword. Instantaneously, his fist was sailing at her. She rolled away, a few loose pebbles slapping her in the face.

The brunette sped toward him once again, but the tip of his fork clipped her this time and sent her flying. Luckily, it hadn't had nearly as much momentum as the one that hit Gust. She landed on the ground, rolling a few times to try and minimize the severity of the impact.

Arlo was now involved, swaying to dodge the attacks before sinking his sword into the monster. There was a shriek that erupted from deep within the Bandirat Prince. His fist came around again, Arlo successfully escaping its path.

While he was distracted with the leader of the Civil Corps, Linda once again rushed at him and sank her sword into the other side of him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Gust starting to move once again and relief flooded through her. Just as a smile started to grace her lips, Arlo yelled at her to look out. The fist was coming at her once again. There was no time to dodge the blow, so Linda pointed the tip of her sword toward the incoming blow as the fist came at her. The pain of having the sword pierce his hand softened the blow to the woman, but she was still a bit dazed from having been knocked over and bumping her head against the stone ground.

Sluggishly, she tried to crawl away to regain her composure before attacking again. A hot, bloody hand grabbed her right arm firmly, causing her to drop the weapon. Squirming in his grasp was pointless, as she had been weakened by the blow and knew she would only be free of the grip when the Prince decided she would be.

"None of this would be happening if you had stayed with me in the first place," the Prince bellowed.

Gust eventually made it to his feet, stumbling a bit. Pain shot through his body, causing him to wince. He now realized he had been brash and foolish rushing in like that. Now Linda and Arlo were in danger because there was no attack plan and they had to wing it.

Seeing the Bandirat Prince grabbing Linda made his blood boil. Grabbing the sword that had dropped to the ground when he fell, he clutched it tightly and took aim. Grunting in a strained effort, he flung the sword as hard as possible. The blade sliced into the Bandirat Prince's arm, blood spraying into Linda's face before the hand unclenched from the pain and shock.

Meanwhile, Gust finally fumbled his way over to Ginger and enveloped her in his arms. The two leaned into one another in relief, a weight lifted off their shoulders.

"Ginger, I'm so sorry," Gust apologized as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." There were so many other words he wanted to say to his little sister. _I should have protected you. This is all my fault._ With Ginger, he didn't need to say any more. The woman knew what he was thinking, and she didn't blame him for anything that had happened.

Sniffling, she said, "This isn't your fault. I'm just happy you came to save me." Her pale, thin arms clutched him tightly.

He held her as he watched Arlo jab his sword into one of the Prince's feet. The monster yelped, now spurting blood from multiple locations. His unharmed fist came at the Civil Corps member, who dodged it. Linda had disappeared. Gust's eyes slid over the general vicinity searching for the woman. The next thing he knew, the brunette had launched herself off the ledge up top. Brown locks flowed in the air behind her as she soared at the monster. There was such boldness and persistence in her action, yet grace and elegance simultaneously. Upon landing on the monster, she thrust the length of her sword into the beast's chest.

With a sputter of red liquid, the Prince crumpled and took his last breath. The Builder wrapped both hands around the handle of her sword and yanked it out. Climbing off, Arlo caught her as she stumbled. Her body quaked from exhaustion, the blood loss from the scratches earlier adding to the loss of strength.

"It's over," the man said reassuringly, staring down at her. "You were impressive." A bright white smile was flashed up at the man.

Too tired to turn her head, she asked, "Ginger?"

"I'm fine," the woman called to her friend, still locked in her brother's embrace.

The red-haired male beamed down at her. "We're all good here." Strong arms cradling her, sleep started to pull her away. She had gone to bed far too late the night before with having to care for Gust, not to mention she was both physically and emotionally drained. "Just sleep. I've got you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Groaning, the Builder used her shaking muscles to hoist herself up in bed. It was a pleasant surprise to awaken in her own bed. What was no surprise, however, was that Dr. Xu was there waiting for her to wake up. The leader of the Civil Corps was there with them, having wanted to keep a watchful eye on her as well after the events of the previous day. The protective nature of the man was sometimes taken the wrong way, some of the citizens misinterpreting that he had feelings for the woman.

The doctor started laughing, clearly at something that he was thinking about. Plopping down beside her, he batted his eyelashes at his best friend. "Is _he_ the reason you wouldn't stay and be my Princess?" he squealed, imitating the Bandirat Prince. Arlo stood straight and stiff, pretending to flip long hair over his shoulder with Gust's signature blank expression adorning his face.

" _This_ is how I'm greeted after having saved a citizen of this city yesterday?" Linda snapped, her entire face growing red as she sank further into the sheets. "You couldn't have left that part out, Arlo? He doesn't always need every single detail of your play-by-plays."

The uniformed man shrugged and sat back down, a smirk directed toward her. It was a wonder how Dr. Xu was a doctor considering he was still so childish. Clearing his throat, Dr. Xu started listening to her heart and breath sounds and giving her a quick exam.

"You're slightly tachycardic and your pulse is weak," the man hummed, taking off the stethoscope. "Stay hydrated and get some rest today and you'll be fine to get up and back to work tomorrow."

Linda sighed. It was going to be a boring day stuck in bed. Dr. Xu agreed that she could at least go outside and leisurely walk around and fuel her machines to continue making various metal bars and other objects.

After Dr. Xu left, only Arlo remained. "We found a door leading out the back of that dungeon of the Bandirat Prince. It came out beside the Hazardous Ruins. Seems like there were all kinds of secret tunnels and doors to that place." The man stood and approached the bed, towering over her. A hand was placed on his hip, red hair falling over to halfway shield one of his eyes. "I'll never underestimate your abilities again. You were amazing yesterday, although you're paying the price today."

Hesitantly, almost glaring at the man so to warn him not to take the question the wrong way, the brunette asked about Gust. Suppressing a mischievous grin, he said, "He did take quite a hit yesterday, but just some aches and pains today. Seems like he mostly just got the wind knocked out of him. Appears to be back to his normal self…"

A nod was her response, comfort now replacing the tension in her muscles. Knowing her friends were safe and unharmed, for the most part, she settled.

The two other members of the Civil Corps stepped into the house without knocking, to which Linda just rolled her eyes. Seemed like everyone just popped in whenever without announcing it. The two smiled at the woman lying on the bed, arms crossed.

"You look a lot better than yesterday, kid," Sam offered. Suddenly, Linda realized she had been drenched in rat blood after the mission. Examining her arms intently, she noted how clean they were. Lifting the covers, she found she was in clean clothes.

"Who-"

Sam chuckled and raised her hand sheepishly. "Don't worry, just me and Ginger." This drew a relieved sigh out of the woman, although desperate times called for desperate measures. She probably wouldn't have cared if it had been the doctor since they were close and he meant business when it came down to caring for someone's well-being.

Huddling around the bed, the three stared intently at the resting woman. "What…?"

Remington whipped out a badge and they all beamed at her, shouting a congratulations in unison. Puzzlement and excitement gripped at the young brunette as she sat up to take the badge. Looking it over, she realized it was one that the Civil Corps wore.

"It's an honorary badge," Remington explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It doesn't necessarily mean you're part of the Civil Corps now, but it means that we appreciate you and you're an upstanding citizen acting in the best interest of the Portians. We lost count of how many times you've helped us and the others here, and we know you'll continue to assist all of us."

Tears laced her eyes as she gazed at the badge. Gratitude had been expressed to her through Gols for commissions, but this badge was meaningful and kind. Throwing her arms around Remington's neck, she thanked all of them. In the few seasons she had lived in Portia, she had given and received mutual respect and compassionate acts. It was a place where she hadn't been sure she would fit in or have it feel like home, but now...she couldn't imagine calling anywhere else her home.

* * *

The co-owner of A&G Construction was baffled that his best friend was already back at work after the whole fiasco with his sister, which in which he was slightly offended that Gust had not mentioned to him in the first place. It was only through the rumblings of the other people throughout the city that Albert learned of Ginger's kidnapping and the rescue mission.

Propping himself on the edge of Gust's desk, the dark-haired man peered down at him. "You didn't think to tell me about your sister? How's she doing?"

"There was no time. It all happened very suddenly." It was a huge relief that he knew Ginger was safely at home with Russo, working on her crafts once again. "She's doing well."

Albert waited expectantly for more details, but realized who he was talking to. "Heard you helped save her…"

Admittedly, Gust hadn't done much in regard to the Bandirat Prince fight. If anything, he would have been considered "support personnel." Dr. Xu had given him something for pain relief that he had taken that morning, as being slammed into the wall had taken a toll on his body that he wouldn't allow others to realize.

The man nodded, his sketches demanding most of his attention at this point. Albert continued to hover, wanting to know more about what had happened. He clearly found it horrifying that the Bandirat Prince had wanted to keep Ginger as his Princess. The black-haired man gushed about how Ginger deserved someone that was—first of all, human—and someone that would respect and care for her like a significant other should.

"...someone that is there for her, even when times get tough or even when they're fighting. Someone that isn't afraid and can handle all the emotions and different sides to her. Someone she can be vulnerable around, but know that they would never intentionally hurt her…"

Gust's hand froze at those words greeting his ears, his mind captured by the image of only one woman—a petite brunette, with the willpower and dedication to her work and to helping others. One that willingly comforted him when he needed it and handled his exposed emotions gracefully. Unconsciously, his pencil started to tap on the desk as he thought of her, his heart skipping a beat. How he hated when it did that. What did it mean? This was uncharted territory for the young man, unexplored emotions…

Recognizing that he had somehow struck a chord with his friend, Albert finished his babbling. "I mean, that's what I would call _love_."

Recoiling at the extreme word, Gust pulled his arms to himself and backed his chair out from the desk, closer to the wall. "What do you mean _love_?" Even the word was foreign coming off his lips. It was out of place, a word he hadn't uttered in many years since he was a young boy telling it to his mother. This type, though, he knew was different. Albert wasn't talking about the family kind of love.

"Ah…" Albert waved a hand in exasperation. "You wouldn't understand what I'm talking about, obviously. No offense, but you're an icebox. But, you know...that feeling that someone develops toward another where they want to be close to the other person, want to know and understand them at a deeper level and support their dreams and desires. Anyways, love is hard to express in words; it's better expressed through actions."

There was a revelation in that moment, one that was observable by his best friend. Heartbeat picking up speed, he could feel his palms started to sweat. The blond man visibly paled. It was amusing to watch the cold architect come to the realization that Albert has suspected all along. Linda's kind gestures and attempts to grow closer to the young man hadn't gone unnoticed by Albert, although Gust hadn't read too much into them due to his general nature. The older man wasn't sure that the word "love" or "romance" was even a part of his vocabulary, but they certainly weren't topics the man thought of.

QQ had rushed over to Gust and started to nudge his leg, sensing there was something wrong with his master who now resembled a trapped animal. Dropping a hand, he rested it on QQ's head to cease the nudging.

He swallowed hard. "What do I do?"

"Well, first off…" Albert chuckled as he stared at the man. "Do you feel the same?"

Eyes narrowing, he pushed himself up from the chair and walked across the room to the bookshelf, attempting to now avoid the conversation. Thoughts swirled through his mind. The memory of Linda collapsing outside his house that night, panic and dread surging through him. When she slammed the lamp down on his desk, a mix of irritation and determination displayed on her face. The light touch of her fingertips on his skin as she brushed the hair away from his face before grasping his hands the night Ginger was taken. The scream that had erupted from her when he blacked out. The way she flew through the air so assuredly during the battle.

Groaning softly, the man pinched the upper bridge of his nose between his emerald orbs as a headache started to form.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It took quite some time before Linda would let go of Ginger. Cradling the woman in her arms, she rocked back and forth comfortingly. "I was so worried about you." Pulling away from the Builder, the mayor's daughter smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine." Gently, Ginger took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "The Bandirat Prince was just lonely. Thankfully, he didn't lay a finger on me and was trying to get me accustomed to living there with him. But I knew you'd come." Her free hand went up to cover her mouth, a small giggle escaping. "I didn't expect Gust to actually come into the cave, though. I figured he would bring the search team and wait outside...he has a thing about dust."

Blue eyes rolled in response to this. "Clearly he does—I would know after the whole lamp situation." The image of Gust appearing at her door, distraught and concerned, entered her mind and she smiled softly. "He was very concerned, though. You know he blames himself." Ginger nodded, tapping her fingers on Linda's hand subconsciously.

"Gust is a great brother, but he forgets that he can't protect me from everything." There was silence for a moment. "It was an adjustment after he returned from studying in Atara. His entire demeanor had changed toward me. There was a protective nature to him that I had never seen before, as he used to avoid me because he blamed me for the death of our mother. The years away matured him, admittedly maybe a little too much. Maybe he wouldn't have turned out so callous if our mother was still living...maybe he wouldn't shut others out so easily."

Hanging her head, chestnut colored strands of hair slipped in front of the Builder's face. That hadn't occurred to her before, but seemed to ring true that Gust had effortlessly learned to shut others out. She was ashamed that a part of her had been thankful for Ginger's kidnapping, where his outer layers had been peeled away to reveal something entirely different in the man.

A sigh brought her back out of her thoughts. "I should head out since it's getting late. Thank you again for coming to save me."

Giving her hand a long, hard squeeze, Linda said, "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

* * *

The other side of the bed felt bare. Blue eyes were fixated on the spot where Gust had slept peacefully just a few nights ago. She had relished the warmth emitted by his body, as the bed was cold with only her in it. She yearned to see him, not having interacted with him since they had been inside the cave trying to save his sister. A sliver of her had hoped he would come visit, although the rational part of her figured it would be a long shot.

" _I can't have something happen to you too…_ " She bit her bottom lip softly thinking of what he had said in the cave. Was it possible that he cared more than she thought?

A soft knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Slipping off the bed, she grabbed the candle holder that held a lit candle as she shuffled to the door. It was late, sparking her interest as to who could be at the door. A brief moment of fear passed through her thinking of how this had happened just a few nights ago, but subsided since the knock did not sound urgent.

Swinging the door open, the woman was greeted with a familiar face. Befuddlement adorned her features, yet she stepped back to let him enter.

"Is Ginger…?"

"She's fine," Gust responded, not letting her finish the question. Setting the candle down on the end table inside the door, the woman turned back to gaze at her visitor. "Did I wake you?"

A blush rose to her cheeks thinking about how she had been awake, thinking about how she was lonely without his presence. "I was awake," she said, her voice thankfully unwavering. He nodded, shifting his gaze down toward the floor. "Couldn't sleep…"

"Neither could I." Regret washed over him. What was he doing here at her house in the middle of the night? Before entering, he had nervously loosened his tie. After Albert basically confronting him at work earlier, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted—no, _needed_ —to see her. Clearing his throat, he broke the awkward silence. "Thank you for saving Ginger. I...knew you would. That's why…" The words just weren't there.

The Builder offered a soft smile and nodded lightly. "I know, that's why you came to me." Gust always had such a hard time with words. It was almost entertaining, yet painful, to watch him struggle at times. Impulsively, she reached out to take one of his hands, but stopped and let her arm drop. He wasn't in that vulnerable state anymore where she could touch him with good reason. Inhaling sharply, she whispered, "Look, we got Ginger back safely and everything is back to normal. We can just...forget everything that happened."

The air about the man shifted and he stepped toward her, causing her to take a step back. "What, so you can go back to avoiding me?" he murmured. "And how long will it be this time?" He continued toward her and she continued back until she was trapped against the wall. For once, she was the one that couldn't find the right words. Glimmering blue and green were locked, the orange hue of the candlelight dancing across their faces. "I _can't_ forget everything that happened," he said softly, now taking a chance at revealing his vulnerable side. It took every fiber of his being to muster the courage to speak to her so frankly and openly.

"W-What do you mean?" she stammered, her pulse pounding in her ears from the intensity of his gaze and their proximity.

The man simply reached up hesitantly and tucked her hair behind one ear, reminding her of when she had brushed his hair out of his face when attempting to calm him. Cradling her cheek in his hand, his thumb trailed along her cheekbone and down to her slightly parted lips. He could feel when she unknowingly held her breath as a reaction to his unexpected touch.

This was the point of no return, and he knew this despite never having encountered it before. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, his heart feeling as though it was trying to leap from his chest.

His free hand came to cradle the back of her head, fingers sinking into her silky locks as he caught her lips with his in the dim, candlelit room.

The unsuspecting woman shuddered from his touch, butterflies bursting in her stomach and a warmth bubbling in her chest. Petite hands coming to rest on either side of his face, she pushed her body closer to his, wanting to feel as close to the man as possible in this one moment.

After kissing her for a few more seconds, his lips parted from hers and he rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. The man felt emotionally exposed, but had grown to trust the woman from the last time he had been so open. Silence lulled between them except for the soft sound of breathing in unison.

"I love you," Linda whispered, almost so softly that he couldn't hear. The words weren't meant to be said aloud, but had burst from somewhere within her. Immediately, she regretted the slip from the silence that fell between them. Gust's eyes opened to her shimmering orbs, tears collecting in the corners. Now she was the vulnerable one, taking a chance in telling him how she felt. Although he had deduced her feelings toward him earlier from Albert's ramblings, the statement still came as a shock. He found it hard to digest the words, and even harder to respond, even though he already knew how he felt.

A tear started to slip from the corner of an eye, to which he gently brushed away with his thumb. "Don't do that," he muttered, chest tightening at the sight of her crying. His lips brushed against hers again as he worked up the courage to say the words. He wasn't afraid of her seeing through his cold exterior anymore. "I love you, too."


End file.
